Webtoon vs Wattpad
by Flashdisk25
Summary: Cerita 'persaingan' antar Author Webtoon yang baru saja memenangkan challenge dan baru saja masuk webtoon resmi (JJ.Bunny / Jungkook) dengan seorang Author wattpad terkenal yang sudah 3 kali terbitkan novel (V-Kim / Taehyung). VKook-Team. Au.
1. Chapter 1

Webtoon Vs Wattpad

Author : Lenka Ackim.

Rated : T

Note's : Author senang banget fict Author udah tamat (/.\\) Berasa beban sudah bebas satu :'v

Aku

"Oy, Jeon Jungkook!"

adalah

"Komik kemarin belum. Sebentar lagi dead line nih."

Pembuat komik alias Komikus.

Hal kubenci adalah sikap mereka yang suka merendahkan

Kemampuan seseorang.

.

Aku

"Cerita kamu emang sulit ditebak dan jalan cerita menarik, Kim."

Adalah

"Bagaimana Namja tempan seperti bisa menjadi novelis ?"

Penulis Novel.

Hal yang paling ku benci jalan cerita mudah ketebak

Dan pasaran, cih.

"Jeon Jungkook, pewarna dan pengambaran kau boleh juga. Malah bagus sekali, aku kira ini buatan orang luar negeri Haha." Puji seorang namja bantet mendudukkan bokongnya di depan kursi seorang yang di panggil 'Jungkook' tadi.

"Darimana kau tahu itu aku, kamfret ?" Tanya Jungkook mendekap tangannya lalu menatap Jimin kesal.

"Kau kira aku teman baru mengenalmu hah ? Dasar kamfret. Jangan lupa war malam, dan tidak boleh pelit pelit donasi naga." Ujar Jimin membuka aplikasi coc atau clash of clan.

"Tapi, aku mendapat komenan. Jujur , aku benci mengakuinya tapi dia memang benar." Ujar Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.

Jimin menatap kearah Jungkook, lalu menghela nafas melihat Jungkook menunduk begitu.

Dia langsung menepuk kepala Jungkook. "Semangat bro, aku saja kaget setengah mati melihat sudah sampe 35+ ribu meng-like komik kamfret kau." Tutur berdecih lalu menyengir.

"Tentu saja. Kau menghina gambarku ? Mati aja sana." Ujar Jungkook mulai percaya diri.

"Haha, emang komenan orang itu seperti apa ? sampai kau down begitu." Tanya Jimin penasaran sekarang Jimin tak fokus lagi bermain game coc. Lalu menatap Jungkook sepenuhnya.

"Katanya 'Komik kau itu jalan cerita ketebak banget, dasar payah. Kalau mencari ide itu yang enggak pasaran lah.' Komennya." Ujar Jungkook sangat mengingat komentar pedas itu.

"Nick-name nya apa ? Mungkin saja dia anak sekolah kita." Tanya Jimin tertarik. Jujur saja siapa saja yang mengatakan hal itu, Jimin tidak bisa memaafkannya.

"Kalau aku tahu aku bisa menonjoknya untukmu, Kook." Ujar Jimin memamerkan otot tangannya.

"Ha~ Kita itu menyelesaikan masalah make otak, Min. Jangan pake kekerasan." Ujar Jungkook datar sweatdrop melihat tingkah Jimin yang gegabah. Jungkook mengurut ngurut pelan pelilpisnya berdenyut sakit.

"Lalu kita harus bagaiman ?" Kata Jimin tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi Nick-Name itu katanya sangat popular di wattpad dan Ig." Tutur Jungkook sambil menatap smartphone-nya.

"V-Kim." Lanjut Jungkook membuat tubuh Jimin membeku.

"Kau tidak mengenal V-Kim ?" Tanya Jimin menatap Jungkook tidak percaya.

Sedangkan Jungkook mengerut wajahnya melihat tampang Jimin seperti melihat hantu.

"Serius, Jeon kau tidak mengenal dia ?" Tanya Jimin menguncang bahu Jungkook semakin tidak percaya.

"Iya. Apa apa sih, sakit tauk." Ujar Jungkook menepis tangan Jimin dari bahunya.

"Gila. Ya udah lu stalker aja dia di IG." Ujar Jimin ketus lalu memutar badannya.

'Emang aku tahu nama nick-namenya ?' Batin Jungkook kesal.

"Nick-Namenya sama. Jangan Tanya aku lagi." Jawab Jimin enteng tanpa melirik kebelakang.

'Yaelah, bantet merajuk.' Batin Jungkook menatap punggung Jimin dengan tatapan begini '-_-'

Jungkook menatap smartphone lalu mulai membuka aplikasi IG, dan mengetik nama V-Kim di pencarian.

Lalu mengumpat ketika akun itu di privat. Tapi matanya langsung melihat followernya yang 14+ K lebih padahal v-Kim hanya meng-follow 14 akun.

"Dasar pelit." Keluh Jungkook lalu melihat tulisan yang tertera di bawah nama dan followers.

' _Jangan mengenal sosokku dari mulut orang lain kenalah aku dari diriku sendiri. Karena apa yang ku tampakkan kepadamu bukan sesungguhnya diriku.'_

"Ngomong apaan dia." Ejek Jungkook tidak mengerti perkataan dari sosok V-Kim itu.

' _Tertanda V-Kim'_

"Eh, ini link apaan ya ?" Ujar Jungkook bingung lalu memencet link yang bertaut dengan akun V-Kim itu.

"Wattpad ?" Ulang Jungkook bingung.

"Heh ? dia seorang Author juga ya ? aku bisa men-judge dia." Ujar Jungkook nyaris berbisk lalu menampilkan smirk evil menakutkannya. Jangan lupa hawa hitam di sekelilingnya.

"HAHAHAHA~~" Tawa evil Jungkook di belakangnya membuat Jimin di depan merinding ngeri. Lalu mengendikkan bahu tak acuh.

"Tauk ah bukan urusanku." Ujar Jimin pada dirinya sendiri lalu menjatuhkan spell gempa di arena lawan. (Lagi main coc ceritanya.)

"Liat saja pancake (Maksudnya VKim) aku akan menyerang mentalmu balik, HAHA." Ujar Jungkook evil mengejek nick-name dari user V-Kim.

.

Tok Tok

Terlihat sosok namja manis berkulit putih pucat sedang mengetuk loker.

Tok tok

Namja manis itu tetap mengetuk loker itu berkali kali tapi tetap tidak ada respon dari dalam.

"Hoi, Wakil ketua. Kau tidak melanjutkan ceritamu hah ?" Ujar Min Yoongi–nama dari namja manis berkulit putih pucat itu langsung mengutarakan apa keinginannya.

Tapi tetap sama saja, sesosok namja di dalam loker itu tidak keluar juga.

"Ini udah lebih dari 3 minggu dan kau juga belum update ?" Kesabaran Yoongi mulai menipis bahkan Yoongi tidak perduli kalau dirinya jadi pusat pembicaraan. Bodoh amatlah pikir Yoongi malas.

"Aku tau kau sedang membaca webtoon ' ' yang kau kesal kesalkan kemarin itu, dasar. Hah~" Ujar Yoongi malas lalu menghela nafas melihat tingkah adik tiri-nya.

Yoongi jadi menyesal mengenalkan dunia webtoon ke Taehyung kalau ahkirnya Taehyung menjadi gaje begini.

Kemarin lebih tepatnya 2 minggu lalu, Taehyung mengeluh ia kehabisan ide alias inspirasi. Maka dari itu Yoongi mengenalkan dunia webtoon dan kebetulan sedang membaca webtoon '7 deadly inside me' karya JJ Bunny.

Taehyung membaca ogah ogahan tapi tetap dibacanya bahkan di tunggu Taehyung.

'Dasar Tsundere' Batin Yoongi. Waktu itu.

Krieet

Bunyi pintu loker membuat lamunan Yoongi buyar.

Perlahan pintu loker terbuka membuat yeoja yeoja yang berlalu lalang berhenti sekedar menatap atau mencuri pandang ke arah namja bersurai dark brown. Sesosok wakil ketua osis yang sempurna.

Dan sayang, yeoja itu tidak tahu kalau Namja itu adalah seorang Author terkenal di dunia wattpad. Hanya Yoongi yang tahu kalau Author itu adalah Taehyung. Taehyung benar benar menutup dirinya di dunia nyata.

"Habisnya itu sempurna. Pengwarnaanya, Kedisplinannya meng-update, perngertian, dan apa apa FAQ nya sangat bagus dan keren seolah aku membaca manga atau menonton anime, cih." Gerutu Taehyung mengacak surai dark brown berantakkan sehingga menampilkan kesan seksi.

Membuat Yeoja menahan nafas melihat tingkah kekanak kanaknya.

"Jangan iri. Kau aja juga udah populer di duniamu. Tapi bagus juga kalau kalian berdua di persatukan. Seorang perancang visual dan perancang jalan cerita tinggal tunggu pembuatan filmnya lagi, Haha." Ujar Yoongi bercanda dan tidak tahu bahwa perkataan baru saja membuat Taehyung terkejut.

"Cih, seperti dia bersekolah di sini saja. Dasar kelinci." Umpat Taehyung lalu melangkah kaki jenjangnya mau pergi dari sana.

"Hoi, Tae. Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Yoongi bingung menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"Ke ruang osis, Ketua memanggil sedari tadi. Dah Hyung~" Ujar Taehyung enteng membuat Yoongi melepaskan tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung lalu melangkah pergi terburu buru. Sedangkan Yoongi manggut manggut lalu mengingat tujuan mengetuk bruntal loker siswa tadi.

"TAEEEEE~ KAMFRET!" Teriak Yoongi murka karena Taehyung berhasil menghindar dari penagihan update Yoongi.

TBC

Author : Haha, iseng iseng sih membuat ff ini. Ide ini kepikir karena …

Widi : Ha~ Cerita kau bagus len, cuman coba ada visualnya atau wujud nyatanya. Kayak Webtoon kesukaanku *sambil menunjukkan webton bastard dgn bangga* pasti keren pengambar dan perancang alur cerita menyatu.

Kurang lebih begitu sih :'v untuk ff kedua aku sih mau di delete atau di lanjutkan sesudah ff inilah tampaknya :v aku lebih suka konsep ini. (-_-)v

Ngomong" tentang webtoon bernama 7 deadly inside me itu anggap komik ini dari Jungkook saja :v hanya untuk kebutuhan ff bukan maksud lain hehe# Author di gebuk rame rame dan dibuang kelaut


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook menaikki tangga tergesa gesa bahkan sedikit menggerutu banyak siswa menghalangi Jungkook tidak tahu, bahwa penampilan Jungkook hari ini Yang (agak) berantakkan membuat siswa siswa memekik histeris.

"Yo, Jeon Jungkook." Sapa Jimin langsung menepuk pundak Jungkook saat mereka berpapasan.

Jungkook mendelik sangar ke arah Jimin karena Jungkook masih dalam mood yang buruk. Rencana kemarin benar benar Gatot. Gagal total.

Jimin tersenyum menjengkelkan bagi Jungkook. Padahal Jimin menyeringai melihat Jungkook lagi badmood yang pasti kelakuannya akan hampir sama dengan cewek yang sedang datang bulan.

"Kau kenapa ? Begadang untk onani ya ? Kok tidak ngajak aku sih." Tanya Jimin bercanda membuat Jungkook memberikan deathglare menakutkan ke Jimin.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak membahas vulgar sekarang ? Tck, aku malas meladeni obrolan tak berbobot mu, Min." Ujar Jungkook ketus.

Jungkook benar benar malas meladeni sisi Jimin yang kumat saat mood nya buruk.

Jimin menyengir melihat reaksi Jungkook yang menurutnya imut.

"Cowok kan emang kodratnya mesum. You know lah kan ?" Ngeles Jimin membuat Jungkook memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sorry, aku masih polos. Aku tidak mengerti begituan." Tolak Jungkook datar.

"Omong omong kau apakan tuh V-Kim ?" Tanya Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jimin jadi teringat teman ceroboh tapi imutnya ini kemarin sibuk membahas rencana pembalasan dendam.

Apakah Jimin tidak peka ? Maksudnya, peka bahwa penyebab Jungkook PMS Badmood gara gara rencana Jungkook gagal total. Kalau berhasil, pasti mood Jungkook tidak jelek begini.

"Aku takut kalau kalian adu jontos. Kalau kalian adu jontos diranjang aku dukung sih, aku rela lahir batin." Lanjut Jimin polos. Langsung dicubit Jungkook.

"Aduh, duh, duh. Ampun Kook, aku cuman bercanda." Ringis Jimin kesakitan dicubit pinggangnya oleh Jungkook.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ujar Jungkook langsung membuang nafas. Jimin memberi tanda untuk Jungkook melanjutkan keluh kesanya.

"Karena cerita cerita yang ia publishkan di hapus dengan alasan akan diterbitkan. Padahal aku lagi enak enak bacanya, ck." Kesal Jungkook sambil cemberut.

"Apa tidak ada cerita yang belum di hapus ?" Tanya Jimin membuat Jungkook mengerang frustasi.

"Bukannya tidak ada, tapi part ceritanya loncat loncat dan ada bagian tidak ada. Tunggu sebentar!" Ujar Jungkook sambil meronggoh saku celananya mengambil smartphonenya.

Lalu jarinya membuka aplikasi watppad dan segera memperlihatkan tepat di depan muka Jimin.

"Lihat! Dari part 7 sampe ke part 10! 'Kan aneh namanya! Dasar Author bego!" Amuk Jungkook hampir saja meremukkan smartphone kesayangannya.

Jimin hanya pokerface.

"Kau tidak memfollownya ?" Tanya Jimin datar sedater jalan tol.

Ya ampun! Apa Jeon Jungkook tidak tahu kalau cerita yang di private itu harus meng-follow Author dari cerita itu dulu baru membaca ? Bocah SMP atau JHS aja tau, masa' yang udah SMA atau JHS tidak tahu.

Malu maluin lah Batin Jimin sweatdrop.

"Untuk apa Meng-follow dia. Nanti dia GR kalau aku Follow! Cih, aku tidak akan meng-follow dia duluan. Masa' Author pemenang webtoon challenge meng-follow Author yang suka meremehi karya orang lain!" Ujar Jungkook sinis membuat Jimin menepuk jidat.

"Dengar ya Kook, kalau partnya di private. Kau harus meng-follow Authornya dulu. Kau mau kalah dengan dia hah ? Pasti sekarang ia menertawakan kau, Kook." Bisik Jimin penuh nada provokasi. Bahkan dia sengaja menuang minyak di dalam api.

"Menertawakan apa nya ?" Tanya Jungkook bingung maksud dari perkataan Jimin. Jimin menarik senyum usil di bibirnya lalu mendekatkan diri.

Jungkook setia menunggu Jimin. Jimin mencondongkan badannya lalu bibirnya berhenti pas di depan telinga Jungkook.

"Karena … karena Ego ko begitu tinggi sehingga kau tidak bisa membuat mentalnya down." Bisik Jimin pelan membuat mata Jungkook membulat lucu bahkan bibir Jungkook ikut membulat.

"K-Kalian!" Teriak keras seseorang membuat Jimin dan Jungkook menoleh serempak ke arah asal suara itu.

Posisi Jimin dang Jungkook kalau hanya di hilat sekilas seperti mau melakukan ciuman. Kata lainnya sedikit intim.

Namja bersurai dark brown itu melotot ke arah JiKook yang tidak beranjak sedikit pun dan masih setia berdekatan.

"Di sekolah bukan tempatnya pacaran! Kalau aku melihat sekali lagi kalian berdua bermesraan begitu aku tak segan segan menyeret kalian ke bimbinga konseling!" Ancam Namja itu menakutkan. Sorot mata namja itu yang sanga dan tajam kayak pereman membuat ancaman makin menakutkan.

"B-baik, Wakil ketua." Ujar Jimin menjauh dari Jungkook. Badan Jimin merinding membayangkan dirinya lagi di ceramah Byun- Songsaenim untuk kedua kalinya.

Sedangka Jungkook, namja bersurai kelam itu hanya terpana menatap namja sang wakil ketua osis. Bahkan, Jungkook berani bersumpah ia melihat efek cling cling menatap Namja dark brown itu.

"Ck, menganggu saja." Decak Namja itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya melewati JiKook.

Setelah punggung Taehyung menjauh, Jungkook menatap Jimin.

"D-dia siapa ?" Tanya Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan menatap punggung namja itu lagi.

"Kim Taehyung. Ponakkan dari Byun Songsaenim. Tck, tidak tante tidak ponakkan sama saja." Gerutu Jimin cemberut.

"Sama apanya ?" Tanya Jungkook polos. Jimin menghela nafas lalu tersenyum usil.

"Sama pedasnya, kalau kau masih tidak mengerti sebut saja mereka cabe." Jelas Jimin –sesat- sedangkan Jungkook dengan polosnya mengangguk angguk saja.

"Ngomong ngomong dia masuk ke eskul apa ya ?" Tanya Jungkook tampak tertarik dengan namja bersurai dark brown itu. Dia tidak sadar bahwa namja itu sebentar lagi akan dia benci karena kebiasaan buruk namja tersebut.

"Kau tertarik kook ?" Goda Jimin membuat warna merah muda bersemu di pipi chubby Jungkook.

"Tidak juga." Bantah Jungkook malu malu.

"Berhenti bersikap malu malu begitu, Kook. Demi Tuhan! Sakit mataku melihatnya. Lagian juga biasanya kau malu maluin aku." Ujar Jimin menyebalkan bahkan berakting muntah.

Jungkook mendarat tinjuan berkali kali di bahu Jimin lalu mendesis kesal. " Dasar Park Kamfret!" lalu melangkah kakinya lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Jimin di belakang.

Jimin hanya mengendikkan bahunya santai. Tangannya merongoh hp di sakunya dan membuka aplikasi favoritnya. Clash of Clan.

Setelah Loading masuk Jimin kecewa karena tidak ada member cewek yang join di clannya.

"Anjir! Apa aku harus memakai nama V-Kim untuk menarik perhatian Yeoja Yeoja itu ya ?" Gerutunya.

"Hei!" Teriak seseorang membuat Jimin menoleh ke arah belakang. Entah kenapa terjadi efek slow di iringi lagu Beautyful saat Jimin menatap Namja putih pucat itu.

 _You're beautiful_

 _Cham gwenchanhji ahni uli dul_

 _Maennal illeohge tto sangsang-eul hae you be with me_

 _With me_

"Hoi jangan bernyanyi disini pergi sana!" Bentak Namja itu ke gerombolan membawa alat music itu.

"Maaf sunbae. Mau latihan, iya kan hyung ?" Katanya sedangkan Namja pucat itu langsung menjewer salah satu dari namja itu tanpa menunggu penjelasan.

Jimin hanya menatap takut ke namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Dan, kau! Apa katamu tadi hah ?" Bentaknya tak ada ramah ramahnya dan langsung semprot ke Jimin.

"Memakai…nama V-Kim." Ulangnya takut takut.

Namja pucat itu langsung menjewer telinga Jimin kuat kuat.

"Aduh, aduh. Ampun! Ampun!" Teriak Jimin kesakitan dan mecoba menjauhkan tangan namja pucat itu dari kupingnya yang sudah memerah.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mu hah ?" Ujar Jimin kesal lalu namja itu menjewer kuping Jimin satu nya lagi.

"Aduh, aduh! Kenapa kau ini gila-HYA SAKIIT AMPUN!" Jerit Jimin makin menjadi ketika Jimin mengucapkan kata gila.

"Kau tahu ? Kau sudah memanggil seorang sunbae tidak sopan! Dan memakai nama orang lain untuk niat tak diinginkan!" Ujar Namja itu melepaskan jewerannya.

Jimin mengusap ngusap telingannya panas. "Lalu ada urusan apa dengan Sunbae ?" Tantang Jimin sambil mengangkat dagunya.

"Karena, V-Kim itu adalah sepupuku!" Ujar Namja itu lalu terkejut dan menepuk nepuk mulutnya.

Sedangkan Jimin mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya. "Sepupu ?" Ulang Jimin.

"Siapa yang bilang sepupu hah ?" Ujar namja mengaku sunbae itu galak lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin untuk menghindari pertanyaan lebih menuntut dari Jimin.

"Siapa nama sunbae tadi ?" Guman Jimin entah pada siapa. "Dunia sempit ya, Kook ?" Ujar menyeringai lalu "HIHIHIHI, Kedua Author itu akan bertemu." Lanjut ketawa jahat di lorong sepi itu sendirian.

.

.

"Tadi itu apaan ya ?" Ujar Jungkook menatap jendela kelasnya lalu mengusap tekuknya. "Kok, perasaanku enggak enak ya ? Tauk ah." Gumannya lalu melanjutkan pemberian warna pada komiknya.

.

.

"Kenapa aku memikir namja bergigi kelinci itu ya ?" Guman Taehyung malas lalu melanjutkan mengetik part wattpadnya.

'Fokus Tae, jangan memikirkan namja bergigi kelinci itu tadi.' Batinnya berusaha fokus.

.

.

.

.

.

So, semuanya kalau ada JamKos kalian ngapain ? Author kuper ini hehehe xD

Kalau Author si main kartu ama Hardian dkk *Reader : Enggak nanya Thor!*


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Reading Reader-nim :3)/

Matematika.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal pelajaran yang mampu membuat orang tertidur dengan lelap ? Bahkan, banyak orang berduyun duyun keluar atau tidur di kelas demi tidak belajar dengan pelajaran satu itu.

Contohnya Jeon Jungkook. Namja berambut dark ini kabur dari pelajaran Matematika dengan _modus_ ingin pergi ke toilet. Niat awal Jungkook pergi cuman mau bersantai ria di kantin sambil memesan beberapa jajanan menganjal perut tapi semua berubah saat Jimin mengirim Line kalau di kantin ada Byun Songsaenim razia.

Kenapa Jimin bisa meng-Line Jungkook tentang Byun Songsaenim di kantin ?

Jawabannya mudah.

Sekarang Jimin mendekam di dalam ruangan besar bertitle Bimbingan Konseling dengan kepala menunduk sambil menatap bawah meja seolah bersalah dan pasrah untuk mendengarkan ceramah dari seorang guru –dan hebatnya masih bisa mengirim Line ke Jungkook.

Jungkook berhenti sejenak di depan kelas 2-3 lalu mulai mengatur rencana.

Kalau keatap Jungkook takut melewati kelas Wakil Ketua cabe itu, bagus kalau dia tidak keluar. Nah, kalau dia keluar bukan bagus lagi tapi mampus.

Kalau ketaman, lebih baik minum sianida dari pada duduk tepat di depan _sarang_ para guru.

Kalau ke perpustakaan, sekarang belum buka karena perpustakaan biasanya buka setiap pukul 9. Sedangkan pergantian jam pelajaran tepat pukul 9.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain!" Batin Jungkook lalu melangkah mantap ke tempat yang ia pikir paling aman saat ini. Yang jarang orang berlama lama disana, dan tempat timbul inspirasi (bagi beberapa Author).

Toilet.

Tulisan itu tertulis di depan pintu tersebut. Jungkook segera memutar kenop pintu dan memilih salah satu bilik di dalam Toilet pria itu. Untung Toilet di sekolah Jungkook bersih dan harum tidak seperti kebanyakkan Toilet pada umumnya.

Jungkook segera mengunci pintu bilik toilet tersebut. Takut takut nanti ada yang mempergok dirinya.

"Eh, ngomong ngomong aku bisa ngapain disini ya ?" Tanyanya polos atau bego entah pada siapa. Kemudian, beberapa menit ide lewat di otak Jungkook.

"Oh ya. Searching aja di mbah google." Ujar Jungkook lalu mengambil smartphonenya dari dalam saku lalu mengetik 'Kebiasaan cowok di dalam toilet.'

Mata Jungkook memindai satu persatu. Jadi Jungkook menyimpulkan kalau kebiasaan cowok paling sering di toilet itu :

Onani (Jungkook memandang datar melihat opsi pertama)

Seks (Mata Jungkook memutar bola mata bosan)

Ganti baju (ditolak)

Mandi (ditolak)

Mencari ide di dalam toilet. (seketika Jungkook teringat draf-nya dan harus mempublishkan chapter webtoonnya untuk minggu depan.)

"Hmm, sebaik character dosa yang bergabung di dalam diri Rion di rahasia saja. Hehe Pasti banyak penasaran dan menunggu setia kelanjutan ceritannya." Ujar Jungkook.

Jari Jungkook dengan pro-nya mengambar dialog pertokoh.

Setelah merasa cukup puas mengedit sana sini. Jungkook bangkit bergegas meninggalkan bilik tersebut. Karena kata Eommanya, tidak baik berlama lama di dalam toilet karena di situ banyak syaitan. Jungkook anak baik baik kok, pasti menuruti kata Eomma tersayangnya.

Ceklek'

Mata Jungkook membulat ketika menatap Namja dark brown yang tiba tiba berdiri di depan bilik toilet seperti hantu. Untung Jungkook tidak berteriak atau memukul namja tersebut. 'Kan benar kata Eomma Jungkook kan ? :v Syaiton.

"Mwo kau adalah Author dengan Webtoon abal abal itu ?" Teriak Namja dark brown alias Kim Taehyung itu tidak santai.

"Berarti Kau adalah V-Kim itu ?!" Teriak Jungkook tak kalah heboh ketika mendengar perkataan namja itu. "Gila. Ganteng ganteng mulut tidak bisa meng-filter kata kata." Lanjut Jungkook menuai delikkan tajam dari Taehyung.

"Tck." Decak Taehyung menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya lalu mendekap tangannya di dada.

"Bukan tidak bisa meng-filter, tetapi memang kenyataan memang begitu. Dasar Author abal abal." Ujar Taehyung Sinis.

Jungkook ingin marah dan membentak Namja di depannya mengingat dia tidak bisa marah terlebih pada seseorang yang disukainya. Seketika mata Jungkook mulai berkaca kaca menahan emosi mendidih di dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengkritik menggunakan bahasa yang sopan ? kau tahu perkataanmu itu membuat mental seseorang _down_ ?" Ujar Jungkook mulai bergetar berusaha menahan suara tidak terdengar cengeng.

"Harus ya, aku membuat komentar yang membuatmu senang ? Ini kan hak ku. Lalu masalah jika aku tidak menurutimu ?" Ujar Taehyung datar dan sinis.

"Aku…" Omongan Jungkook terputus kala air mata mulai merembes dari cela cela bulu matanya.

Berbeda dengan Jungkook, Taehyung terdiam melihat reaksi Jungkook diluar pikirannya. Dia kira Jungkook akan memberi reaksi seperti menamparnya, memakinya, atau mengajak berkelahi.

"…ingin sekali mendaratkan satu atau dua tinju di muka songongmu itu." Ujar sedikit terisak. Lalu mencoba menyeka air matanya.

Taehyung masih di dalam pikirannya tidak merespon perkataan Jungkook barusan.

"Ck, jadi Namja jangan cengeng kali." Sindir Taehyung.

Walau menyindir tetapi Taehyung tidak bermaksud untuk membuat hati namja berambut dark itu menyakiti (lagi) melainkan Taehyung ingin namja itu berhenti menangis.

"Up to You." Balasnya ketus lalu segera pergi dari sana.

Jungkook merasa ingin tenggelam di dalam bumi jika berhadap dengan Taehyung lagi. Jungkook mengelap kasar matanya.

'KYAA KENAPA AKU BISA MENANGIS SIH ?' Jerit dalam hati. Ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ketembok di terdekat. 'Bodoh amat, lebih baik belajar Matematika yang tinggal 8 menit lagi.' Batinnya kamfret. (Dasar Murid Jahanam -_-)

.

Hening

Taehyung jadi lupa akan tujuan awalnya pergi ke toilet. Pikirannya masih menyimpulkan perasaan yang tiba tiba hinggap di hatinya.

'Kenapa ada perasaan menyesal hanya karena membuat namja itu menangis ?' Batin Taehyung bingung. Padahal Taehyung sudah beberapa kali membuat seseorang menangis karena perkataanya.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Yoongi hyung." Gumannya lebih memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toilet.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedari memasukki kelas hanya menundukkan wajah lesu sedangkan Jimin suram.

"Kau kenapa Kook ?" Tanya Jimin membuka obrolan. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku menangis di depan seseorang kusukai. Sungguh memalukan!" Ujar kesal sambil mengacak acak surai darknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ketawa Min ?"

"Tidak baik ngetawakan nasib buruk menimpa teman" kata Jimin (sok) alim padahal dalam hati ketawa ngakak."Kenapa kau menangis ?" Tanya Jimin alih alih pingin ketawa.

"Molla~" Ujar Jungkook cemberut lalu membenturkan kepalanya.

"Pffft HAHAHA." Dan, ahkirnya dia ketawa juga.

"Kamfret kau, Min. Awas saja nanti aku tidak akan men-donate Naga." Ujar Jungkook kesal.

"Siapa ?" Tanya Jimin berhenti ke tawa.

"Kau." Sahut Jungkook sinis.

"Nanya. HAHAHAHA~" Ketawa Jimin bahagia lalu di kejar dengan Jungkook.

"PARKAMFRET JIMIN!" Raung Jungkook ngejar Jimin bak Filem India yang sering ditoton nenek Jungkook dulu.

Setelah capek berlarian mengejar Jimin yang tidak kunjung dapat. Jungkook menyeret kaki letih ke kantin.

"Sialan tuh bocah, awas saja nanti." Gumannya.

Kakinya tiba tiba terhenti kala mata melihat sosok Taehyung dengan seorang namja yang tidak Jungkook ketahu namanya berdiri tepat di depan Jungkook.

"Dasar Hobie, jangan lupa pajak menang challenge Webtoon itu." Canda Taehyung sedangkan namja itu tidak menyahut.

"Challenge ? Hobie ? itu ….Author webtoon TOWER OF GOD!" Teriak Jungkook tak sadar membuat kedua namja di depannya menoleh.

"Kau seorang pembaca webtoon ya ?" Ujar ramah membuat Jungkook memerah sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook datar.

Jungkook merasa di hargai dan di sambut ramah oleh sang Author panutannya segera menjawab sebelum ;

"Bukan. Dia bukan pembaca. Melainkan Author amatiran sok bagus di webtoon." Jawab Taehyung enteng memotong omongan Jungkook.

"Malahan lumayan jalan cerita kau, Hobie-Hyung." Lanjut tersenyum mengejek membuat Jungkook terdiam.

"Memangnya Cerita di Webtoon namanya apa ?" Tanya Namja di panggil 'Hobie-Hyung' itu.

"Deadly Seven Inside Me."Jawab Jungkook malu malu. Lalu Muka pucat Jungkook agak memerah.

'Apakah dia akan menertawanku ya ?' Batin Jungkook takut takut.

"Oh..Webtoon itu yang memperoleh ranting 9.82." Ujar Namja itu berbinar binar jangan lupa wajah polosnya. Taehyung langsung menyikut dengan siku ke perut Namja itu.

"Ck, kekanak kanakkan. Jijik tauk." Ujar sinis dan hoseok terkekeh.

"Aku tidak kekanak kanakkan." Sungut namja itu lalu melihat ke arah Jungkook. Melihat Namja itu melihat kearahnya, Jungkook segera memamerkan senyum kelincinya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Jung Hoseok. Kelas 3-3, salam kenal ." Ujar Hoseok memperkenalkan diri. Lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Jungkook.

"Aku …"

"Kau kan juga sudah mengetahui namanya tadi. Hobie-Pabo-Hyung." Ujar Taehyung ketus lalu menarik tangan Hoseok yang hampir bersalaman dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook yang di gituin Taehyung hanya cemberut dan mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Tapikan aku belum meperkenalkan diriku." Cibir Jungkook.

"Bodoh amat."Balas Taehyung memeletkan lidahnya.

"Menyebalkan!" Guman Jungkook.

"APA ?" Teriak Taehyung tak terima.

"Bodoh amat." Ujar Jungkook mengulang kata kata Taehyung beberapa menit lalu sambil memeletkan lidah.

"Dasar!" Ujar Taehyung jengkel sambil meremas surai Jungkook.

"Lepaskan Wakil cabe~" Ujar Jungkook memohon dengan panggilan yang salah.

"Kau bilang apa ?" Ujar Taehyung memperkuat cengkraman di surai Jungkook.

"Jangan seperti itu Tae, kau ingin membuatnya membencimu ? sudah cukup mengoleksi musuh." Ujar Hoseok menengahi mereka berdua.

Kejadian di toilet membuat cengkraman di kepala Jungkook langsung lepas. Jungkook segera mengambil beberapa jarak dari Taehyung.

"Jungkook bagaimana kita berpartneran ?" Tanya Hoseok membuat Jungkook menoleh.

"Partneran ?" Teriak Jungkook tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Hei, Hei. Hobie-Pabo-Hyung mau menghancurkan reputasi yang sudah kau bangun itu ?" Ujar Taehyung meremehi Jungkook.

"Kau tidak ada urusan dengan kami." Ujar Hoseok merangkul bahu Jungkook. "Gambaran dan fantasy hebat di satukan pasti menjadi webtoon menarik." Lanjutnya Hoseok.

"Bukannya aku tidak mempercayai kalian. Aku hanya takut ini akan menjadi boomerang bagi kau, Hobie-Hyung." Ujar Taehyung lalu pergi dari sana. Kalau di dengar labih teliti ada nada jengkel terselip di dalam sana.

"Dia tertarik padamu, Kook." Bisik Hoseok membuat Jungkook mematung. Melihat Hobae memerah semerah tomat di memilih pergi mengingat jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan habis.

.

"PARK JIMINNIE~" Teriak Jungkook cetar membuat Jimin yang sedang memainkan coc terkejut nyaris melempar smartphonenya ke arah Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau Kook, kesambet arwah penunggu sekolah ya ?" Ujar Jimin kesal lalu berdecak melihat ke smartphone dia salah jatuh spell.

"AUTHOR TOWER OF GOD MENGAJAKKU BERPARTNERAN LOH~" Teriak Jungkook dengan nada sing a song.

"HA ?" Teriak Jimin tidak santai."SERIUSAN DEMI APA ?" Lanjutnya makin heboh.

"Bisa kan kalian tidak berteriak alay begitu ?" Sindir seseorang di samping Jimin membuat Jimin membeku.

'Kakak tiri V-Kim~' batin Jimin heboh. Langsung Jimin memutar badannya menghadap Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya kesal.

"Maaf Sunbae, karena aku terlalu senang." Ujar Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengumamkan maaf berkali kali.

"Sunbae siapa namanya ya ?" Tanya Jimin menatap namja putih pucat itu intens.

'KYAA~~ Jimin mau jadi humuu~' Batin Jungkook salah paham maksud dari Jimin. Padahal Jimin hanya menanyakan namanya bermaksud untuk bisa mencari nama asli V-Kim.

"Memang untuk apa ? Penting sekali ya ?" Tanya Yoongi sinis.

"Iya, ini sangat penting." Jawab Jimin tenang sedangkan Jungkook tak bisa mengontrol wajahnya untuk tidak tersenyum gaje.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Yoongi membuat Jimin sedikit kesal.

"Sunbae. Sunbae tahu apa yang termanis bagiku ? Jawabannya ada diawal omonganku." Gombal Jimin bercanda.

Sedangkan Yoongi yang paham langsung salting dan memerah.

"A-aapan sih?" Ujar Yoongi kesal lalu pergi terburu buru dari pandangan Jimin.

"khekhekhe." Kekeh Jimin lucu melihat reaksi namja pucat tersebut.

"Ciee bantet punya doi. Namja lagi ahay~" Goda Jungkook.

"Kau tahu kalau sunbae itu." Jeda Jimin sengaja lalu detik berikutnya Jungkook membulat matanya terkejut.

.

… sunbae itu adalah kakak tiri V-Kim."

.

TBC

Okok, 17.61 :V

Lenka terharu melihat repiu kalian hiks (/.\\)

Terima kasih banget ya bilang ini lucu :v padahal konsep awal malas menambah genre humor. Tapi, bagaimana ya anak SMA yang cowok cowok emang gitu berinteraksinya gokil abis :v Tapi kalau SMA di Korea Selatan Lenka sih enggak tauk :[

Maaf Author SIU judul komiknya kupinjam :3

Bisa bantu Lenka merevisi novel angkatan balai pustaka yang judulnya ; Layar terkembang nggak ? :v kalau bisa review aja di bawah ↓↓

Okei see You next chapter reader ke sayanganku :* (tebar kapur barus)


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Reading readersnim :3)/

.

.

.

"Kau tahu kalau sunbae itu." Jeda Jimin sengaja lalu detik berikutnya Jungkook membulat matanya terkejut.

"… sunbae itu adalah kakak tiri V-Kim." Lanjut Jimin.

"Pantasan pedas. " Ujar Jungkook mengangguk angguk.

"Kau mengerti maksud dari pedas, Jeon ?" Tanya Jimin terkejut melihat _ajaran_ nya berhasil.

"Cabe 'kan Min ?" Tanya Jungkook malah bertanya balik. Tapi Jimin tersenyum sambil mengelus surai Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu. Bye~" Ujar Jimin berlari ke arah parkiran sedangkan Jungkook hanya mencibir kesal lupa membalas perlakuan Jimin saat jam istirahat pertama.

.

Jungkook tidak tinggal di rumahnya. Melainkan di sebuah apartemen di daerah district elit. Jika biasanya para Namja memiliki kamar seperti kapal pecah dan bekas perperangan berbeda dengan kamar dan apartemen Jungkook.

Kamar maupun apartemen namja bergigi kelinci itu nyaris tidak pernah seperti kapal pecah dalam sejarahnya. Jungkook hanya tinggal sendirian disana eh Jungkook melupakan peliharaannya.

"Ruu kenapa kau tidur di sini ?" Ujar Jungkook lembut mengendong anjing lucunya ke dalam dekapannya lalu membawakan anak anjing itu ke tempat khusus anjing tidur.

"Noir!" Panggil Jungkook memanggil kucing calico yang di kirim noonanya itu. Tak lama kucing itu datang dan menggesekkan badannya ke kaki Jungkook.

 _Triing_

"Ck." Decak Jungkook.

Jungkook segera mengambil smartphonenya malas lalu membuka aplikasi Linenya.

Jimin Parkie : Oy, Donasi sekarang kook. Aku lagi kefefet.

Kemudian senyuman jahil terbit di wajah manis Jungkook. Dengan cepat ia membalas Line tersebut.

: Okok.

Setelah loading Jungkook segera menekan tombol donate dan dengan usil mengirim goblin ke dalam cc Jimin lalu keluar dari coc.

"Mamfus kau, Min. Huahahahaha." Tawa Jungkook dengan evil smirks.

 _Triing_

Jungkook tersenyum karena telah menduga pasti Jimin protes dengan apa yang dia kirim. Ah, menyenangkan sekali sudah membalas dendam.

"Ah, waktunya membuat makan malam." Ujar Jungkook senang dengan nada sing a song.

"Makam … malam~ Makan … malam~" Nyanyi riang sambil meniris daging sapi.

 _Triing_

Alis Jungkook langsung mengerut mendengar bunyi smartphonenya nyaring.

Tumben Jimin mengirim Line banyak ke aku? Batin Jungkook bingung.

"Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin Jimin sedang frustasi tingkat dewa hihihi~" Gumannya sambil terkikik senang.

Setelah selesai memasak makan malam, Kini Jungkook menenteng handuknya untuk mandi. Jungkook segera teringat Line Jimin lalu segera mengambil smartphonenya dan meng-chek notifikasinya.

"Jungie Hoseok."Gumannya langsung tersenyum senang lalu menambahkan Namja itu ke daftar teman linenya.

Jungie Hoseok : Hai, :D

Jungkook tersenyum melihat pesan Hoseok yang baru masuk tersebut. Dengan lincah jari Jungkook mengetik cepat balasan untuk sunbaenya itu.

: Iya, Hobie J :3)/

Jungie Hoseok : Kamu dekat ya dengan Tae Tae ?

Mendadak ingatan Jungkook kembali terputar dimana ia di tegur Taehyung untuk pertama kalinya, dua hari kemudian bertemu tak sengaja di dalam toilet, dan terakhir di kantin tadi.

J. Jungkook : Tidak kok. Kami hanya sekedar musuh. Aku mengenal saja baru tiga hari yang lalu.

Jungie Hoseok : Oh. Aku paham kok.

Jungkook pikir obrolan dirinya dengan Hoseok sunbae berhenti disitu. Jungkook meng-charge smartphonenya dan melangkahkan kakinya riang ke kamar mandi.

Malam sudah menyapa, dan makanan yang di masaknya juga sudah mulai berkurang karena di makan Jungkook rakus. Matanya menatap layar kaca televisinya yang menampilkan acara komedi.

Jungkook sedang duduk manis di temani anjing dan kucing imutnya disela menonton tawa Jungkook terdengar karena menonton filem komedi yang di sungguhkan oleh televisinya.

 _Triiing_

Dengan malas ia meraih smarphonenya yang tergeletak di sebelahnya.

Kim Tae : Oy, bocah.

Mata Jungkook membulat lucu lalu detik berikut kegirangan mendapat Line dari Taehyung. Jungkook tidak bisa munafik tentang rasa suka yang keduluan tumbuh dari pada rasa benci di hatinya.

Kim Tae : Kau dan Aku akan membuat sebuah tantangan.

Lalu dengan cepat dan waspada tingkat tinggi Jungkook membalas Line Taehyung.

:Sebuah tantangan ?

Tak lama menunggu balasan Line Taehyung pun datang.

Kim Tae : Iya.

Kim Tae : Aku akan bergabung di Webtoon, dan kau. Tentu saja bergabung dengan wattpad.

Deg

Mata Jungkook membola. Dengan susah payah Jungkook menelan ludah gentir.

"Bagaimana ini ?" Ujar Jungkook panik hampir meremukkan smartphone kesayangannya.

Kim Tae : Kau dan aku akan mengambil genre romantis. Atau Fluff.

Mata Jungkook terus membaca setiap kata di kirim Taehyung dengan ketakutan. Jangan lupa bibir tipisnya berkomat kamit mengutuk Taehyung dan ketampanannya.

Kim Tae : dan, tantangan tersebut mulai detik ini. Aku akan ikut webtoon challenge dan kau tentu saja mengikuti sistem rank di wattpad. Dalam 3 bulan tentu saja *Smirk*

Mata Jungkook lebih tertarik perkataan smirk dari pada kalimat yang di kirim Taehyung lainnya.

"Pasti Wakil ketua makin ganteng saat smirk, Kyaaa! Babang culik dedek Kookie,babang~" Teriak Jungkook salah fokus. Membuat anjing dan kucing imutnya hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku tuan anehnya.

"Bagaimana aku meng-follow ig nya!" dan malam itu Jungkook melupakan tantangan Taehyung dan terus meng-stalker ria akun Ig Kim Taehyung. -_-

.

.

"Park Jiminie~" Teriak Jungkook pagi pagi membuka paksa pintu kelasnya lalu melesat mencari Jimin.

"Apa ?" Jawab Jimin ketus masih memandang layar smartphonenya tidak mau menatap sahabat kamfretnya.

"Kau marah ?" Tanya Jungkook polos membuat dahi Jimin berkedut. Jimin hanya diam tidak menjawab lalu melanjutkan memainkan coc-nya.

"Kau tahu ? Wakil Ketua menantang menulis di wattpad. Aku benar benar tidak bisa semalam!" Adu Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya persis anak anak.

"Siapa ?"Tanya Jimin cuek membuat Jungkook langsung memukul kepala Jimin.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku ? kau tahu banyak hal penting disini contohnya cara membuat yeoja pasrah dan bernafsu!" Gerutu Jimin langsung memegang kepalanya.

"Dasar Byuntae! Jimin Pabo! Park Kamfret Jimin!" Amuk Jungkook memukul bahu Jimin bruntal.

"Ampun Kook!" Ringis Jimin memegang bahunya yang di jadikan pelampiasan Jungkook. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu ? Kau menolak 'kan ?" Tanya Jimin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Taehyung bangsat, aku tidak bisa menolak pesona-KYAA Jiminn Kamfret!" Omongan Jungkook langsung terhenti ketika tangan Jimin meremas surai hitamnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sungut Jimin lalu melepaskan remasannya.

"Ngomong ngomong kau homo kan Min ?" Tanya Jungkook entah dapat dari mana topik pembicaraan tersebut.

Jimin nyaris melempar smartphonenya kalau saja dia tidak cepat mengontrol dirinya.

"Ekhm, sorry my bunny. Aku tidak sama seperti kau yang menyukai pisang. Aku masih menyukai oppai atau melon atau pegunungan bukan pisang dan dataran rendah seperti kau." Tolak Jimin dengan nada angkuh membuat Jungkook ingin sekali memukul lalu melemparnya di dalam kolam hiu mertuanya.

"Lalu dengan kakak tiri Taehyung itu apa namanya ?" Goda Jungkook membuat Jimin hanya mendengus. "Aku hanya memancingnya."

"ap-Hoy HOBAE KURANG AJAR!" Teriakkan cetar membahana membuat Jimin dan Jungkook menoleh kebelakang. Seketika suasana ruang kelas Jimin dan Jungkook menjadi mencekam.

Mamfus. Sunbae itu datang.

"Kok sunbae itu bisa nongol di sini ya ?" Ujar Jungkook polos dan watados. Wajah tanpa Dosa.

Sedangkan Jimin sudah melarikan diri entah kemana.

"Ano, sunbae. Apa kau saudara tiri v-Kim ?" tanya Jungkook mendekat diri ke arah namja pucat itu. Seketika seisi kelas langsung menatap Jungkook dan Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi menganga mendengar penuturan polos namja kelinci itu.

"Hehe, seperti kamu salah orang. Aku bukan saudara tiri V-Kim," Jelas Yoongi mencoba menahan raut wajah agar tetap tersenyum manis. Demi apapun, Yoongi gemas sekali dengan calon adik tiri iparnya ini.

Coba kalau Taehyung tidak tertarik dengan nih bocah, udah lama Yoongi ikat bersama teman sok tampan dan sok seksinya itu lalu Yoongi buang di dalam kolam hiu ayahnya.

"Sun-"

"Araseo, haha." Ujar Yoongi gugup sambil tertawa palsu. Tangannya langsung menutup mulut Jungkook. "Adik manis, nurut sama kakak ya ?" Bisik Yoongi menakutkan membuat Jungkook mengangguk takut.

"Bagus, bagus. Adik manis itu harus menurut seperti ini." Ujar dengan nada menakutkan sambil mengelus surai hitam Jungkook.

Sedangkan seisi kelas langsung bergidik ketakutan melihat Yoongi saat ini.

Yoongi langsung menyeret Jungkook keluar dari kelasnya menjauh dari keramaian.

Sedangkan seisi kelas langsung berdoa supaya maknae mereka tidak di mutilasi dengan sunbae galak tersebut.

Yoongi langsung melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Jungkook lalu menatap Jungkook dengan mendekap tangan di dadanya.

"Aku tau...kau mengetahui info itu dari Park itu kan ?" Tanya Yoongi berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar lembut agar adik kelasnya ini tidak ketakutan.

"Iya, kakak adalah siswa ketua kedisplinan dan keamanan kan ? Yang menjadi lawan Jimin dalam meng-hack informasi sekolah. Aplikasi yang sunbae pake itu hebat sekali loh~"

Sedangkan Jimin yang kebetulan bersembunyi di sana langsung menepuk jidat mendengar kepolosan Jungkook.

"Jadi dia pencuri data sekolah ya ?"Tanya Yoongi tersenyum manis sekali berbeda dengan hawa hitam di belakangnya.

'ya Lord, kok aku punya temen kayak Jungkook ya ?' batin Jimi ketakutan.

"Iya sunbae, jadi sunbae ini benarkan kakak tiri Kim Taehyung atau V-Kim ?" Tanya Jungkook membuat Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Ya, ya, aku memang kakak tiri dari Kim-Sialan-Taehyung itu." Ujar menyerah.

"Sunbae, bisa foto Taehyung nggak ?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook selanjutnya membuat Yoongi heboh.

"Kau tertarik dengan Tae tae ?"Tanya Yoongi cepat. Giliran Jungkook yang tidak bisa bicara saat ini.

.

TBC

Author note's : Ya ampun, lama kali ya Author nggak update :'v sampe ada review hatinya hampa tanpa daku :3 ? daku terhura sekali sampe meng-screenshoot tuh review *elap ingus*

tapi maaf ya, author up malah membawa chap yang memboseni :') Karena Author yang ngetik aja kerasa. Sebenarnya hari minggu kemarin author malas update ini ff sebagain besar alasannya karena webtoon 7 deadly side me update :v *Reader : Apa ?!* dan Author sakit :'3 ya apa daya~

Selamat Puasa ne~ bagi yang menjalankannya :3)/ semoga ff ini menemani saat saat puasa kalian menjelang berbuka :D dan yang Ujian juga semangat :3)/


	5. Chapter 5

Cp 5

Sekarang adalah hari minggu. Siapa yang tidak suka hari minggu ?

Jika rutinitas Jungkook biasanya adalah mencuci pakaian dan membersihkan rumah. Jawabannya salah.

Namja manis itu menatap layar laptop dengan tatapan melotot, dahi mengerut, rambut tak teratur alias berantakkan, dan lingkaran hitam di matanya.

"Argth! Kenapa ngetik Wattpad itu harus panjang panjang? Kalau di webtoon cuman beberapa adegan! Kalau di sini harus menjelaskan secara detail agar mendapat feeling-nya!" Amuknya membuat kedua hewan peliharaannya diam. Tak berani mengeong dan menggongong.

"Lama lama jari ku bisa keriting!" Keluhnya sambil memijat jari jarinya. Karena bosan duduk sudah lebih dua jam lamanya, Jungkook berniat membuat teh dan mengambil roti.

"JUNGKOOK MAEN YOK!" Teriakkan tak di inginkan pun terdengar di luar membuat Jungkook menghela nafas. Sudah maklum dengan sahabat ajaib satunya itu, pecinta game coc, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jimin.

"Kau sedang apa ?"Tanya melihat ruang tengah Jungkook tergeletak laptop menyala begitu saja. Sang empunya hanya melengos lalu mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa di sebelah Jimin.

"Challenge. Apa lagi."Jawab singkat lalu meniup niup tehnya.

"Untuk ku mana ?"Tanya Jimin kesal lalu mengambil roti Jungkook satu satunya di atas meja.

"Hoi! Jangan mengambil roti melon ku!" Ujar Jungkook jengkel lalu merampas kembali rotinya. "Kalau mau, beli saja sendiri sana." Usir Jungkook lalu mengigit rotinya.

"Kau tak update chapter selanjutnya 7 deadly inside me ?" Tanya Jimin merongoh smarphonenya meng-check sekali lagi notifikasinya.

"Malas. Aku lagi fokus mediskripsikan seseorang dengan kalimat, agak susah karena harus makai penjelasan menurutku agak lebay." Gerutu Jungkook sambil memencet memencet keyboard laptopnya.

"Oh, semangat." Balas tanpa minat.

Karena bosan Jimin memutar lagu shape of you untuk mengisi keheningan mereka. Merasa tetap bosan Jimin pun memainkan game favoritenya, Clash of clan.

"Aku lagi delima. Kira kira bagusnya buat cerita slash atau normal ?"Tanya Jungkook memijat keningnya.

"Biasanya kau di webtoon bagaimana ?" Tanya Jimin cuek. "Btw, dilema Kook bukan delima."

Jungkook menghela nafas lalu menjatuhkan badannya ke senderan sofa. "Aku sudah terbiasa membuat Bromance. Kalau kau jeli aja melihat webtoonku tentang hubungan envy atau warth itu contohnya." Jawab Jungkook sedikit frustasi.

"Kalau di fantasy itu tidak apa. kalau memakai genre romance itu membuat beberapa pembaca jijik bukan ?" Racau Jungkook. Jimin terdiam mendengar semua racauan sahabat baik bin begonya ini.

Diam diam dia mengulum senyum lalu menepuk bahu Jungkook.

"Kau telah memilih. Maka dari itu kau harus mempertahankan apa yang kau pilih. Kau telah memilih menjadi Fudanshi kan ? Kenapa kau takut di hujat hanya kau menulis cerita homo, itu semua hanya pelengkap. Malah sebaliknya." Ujar Jimin memancing semangat Jungkook.

Semula mata Jungkook terpejam langsung terbuka mendengar penuturan Jimin.

"Kau tau ? Sekarang slash atau LGBT juga populer di kalang perempuan. Aku yakin kepopuleran kau akan meningkat." Ujar Jimin tersenyum cerah membuat Jungkook ikutan tersenyum.

"Sudah ku putuskan! Aku akan menjadi Author penulis Yaoi terfavorite pertama di wattpad!" Serunya mengebu ngebu. "Tapi genre harus Fancfiction dong." Ujar Jungkook tiba tiba lemas.

"Kau kenal Author Sugar free ?"Tanya Jimin membuka browsernya lalu memasuki wattpad tanpa akun. "Dia adalah salah satu Author cukup terkenal karena selalu menulis cerita Yaoi berjudul My Darling Randere*." Ujar Jimin sambil memperlihatkan sipnosis sebuah cerita di wattpad ke Jungkook.

Jungkook membaca dengan teliti sipnosisnya lalu membuka chapter 1 nya. Jimin langsung menjauhkan smartphonenya dari jangkauan Jungkook.

"Pelit." Ujar Jungkook mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kalau suka baca di smarphone sendiri." Ejek Jimin balik mengingat perkataan Jungkook beberapa puluh menit lalu membuat sedikit kesal.

"Thanks ya, Min. Kau emang sahabat terbaik aku." Ujar Jungkook tersenyum dan semangat mengetik ceritanya mulai bangkit.

"Kau sahabat terkamfretku, Jeon Bancat Jungkook." Ujar sedikit kesal mengingat kejadian yoongi dan Jungkook kemarin tetapi tetap tersenyum lalu memainkan smartphonenya.

"Yoongi Hyung sudah memaafkanmu ?"Tanya Jungkook membuka obrolan baru. Membuat Jimin terbatuk ria.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil Sunbae galak itu hyung ?"Tanya Jimin sedikit meringis memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan Hyung. See, Sunbaenya itu benar benar mungil dan menggemaskan kenapa harus di panggil Hyung ? kalau di panggil dedek atau Hobae kan juga enak enak gimana gitu.

"Aku dan dia mempunyai sebuah perjanjian." Ujar lalu mengedipkan mata sambil membuat gesture rahasia.

"Ish, rahasia sunbae itu kau tidak membocorkannya sedangkan rahasia hidup dan matiku kau beberkan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan." Ujar Jimin jengkel sambil menatap Jungkook terkikik di sebelahnya.

"'Kan dia kakak tiri ipar aku." Jawab Jungkook tersenyum. Lalu Jimin menyeringai, "Emang Taehyung punya perasaan yang sama dengan kau, kook ? aku yakin dia tak menyukaimu, Kook." Ejek Jimin teringat dimana Jungkook menangis karena perkataan tajam Taehyung.

"Bodoh amat. Yang penting semua yang kubutuhkan sudah siap." Kata Jungkook senang lalu mematikan laptopnya. Jimin di sana memandang Jungkook takjub.

"Secepat itu ?" Ujar Jimin tak percaya.

"Ya, cerita masih mentah tapi belum ku perhalus bahasanya, dan ku filter typo-nya." Ujar Jungkook cuek lalu meminum sisa tehnya.

"Hei, kalau masalah inspirasi aku tak akan kehabisan. Kapasitas otakku 64 giga ya~" Sombong Jungkook membuat Jimin reflek menyentil dahinya.

"Aduh, sakit tau Jimin Pabo!" Ringisnya sambil mengusap ngusap dahinya yang memerah samar.

"Aku benci dengan perkataan kau barusan, kook, dan sialannya kau memang pintar." Dengus Jimin lalu menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa.

Triiing

Dengan cepat dia mengambil smartphonenya yang berbunyi lalu memencetnya.

Ada lima line dari Hoseok sunbae, dan satu line dari Taehyung yang baru saja membuat smarthphonenya berbunyi untuk ke enam kalinya.

Melihat nama Taehyung, tentu saja semua orang pasti nge-check line dari doinya.

Kim Tae : Kita akan melihat dari ranting. Jika rantingku tinggi kau tidak jadi berpartner dengaan Hobie Hyung.

Mata Jungkook membulat lucu.

Kim Tae : Aku tau kau membaca lineku. Cepat balas Kelinci cengeng!

: Kookie bukan cengeng!

Kim Tae : Ck, dasar kanak kanak. Manggil diri sendiri saja masih pakai kookie, menggelikan.

Jungkook reflek mengembungkan pipi ketika balasan Taehyung yang begitu menyebalkan.

: Sekali lagi kalau Tae memanggilku Kookie, kookie tidak akan membiar Tae hidup hehe *Smirks* (delete)

: Kookie masih ingin berpartneran dengan Hoseok sunbae!

Kim Tae : Aku sudah katakan, kalau aku menang partneran kau dan Hobie Hyung tidak akan pernah terjadi.

: Lalu Kookie berpartneran dengan siapa ? Kalau gitu Tae saja jadi partner Kookie (mengetik)

Jungkook belum memencet tombol send to.

"Kalau Ku kirim nanti Tae akan mengejekku. Tapi aku tak bisa berbohong kalau aku ingin sekali mengajak Author Wattpad sombong itu menjadi partner." Gumannya gelisah.

Tanpa sadar jari menyentuh layar lalu pesan memalukan itu terkirim begitu saja tanpa Jungkook sadari.

Kim Tae : Kalau kau memaksa, aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Tapi, kalau kau benaran mau berpartner dengan Author Wattpad kayak aku apa boleh buat. Jangan pikir pikir aneh dasar anak anak! Dan, aku tak menyukaimu.

"Eh ?"

Jungkook terkejut membaca balasan Taehyung. Taehyung mau ?

"KYAAA JIMIN KAMFRETO~"Teriakkan senang Jungkook pun tak tertahan. Dengan cepat ia mehimpit Jimin yang sedang berbaring baring di sofa.

"Hoi! Kau mengimpitku Jeon Bangcat Jungkook.

"Lihat! Jim!" Serunya sambil memanpangkan balasan Taehyung tepat di muka Jimin.

"Bukannya kau membenci sifat merendahkannya ?"Tanya Jimin menjauhkan smartphone Jungkook dari mukannya lalu menatap Jungkook.

"Aku membutuhkannya. Karena dia yang telah merendahkanku akan membuat ku termotivasi menjadi Author yang lebih pro, dan membuatnya menjilat ludahnya sendiri tentang kemampuanku HAHAHAHA!" Tawa evil Jungkook pecah sambil background hawa hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Itu merupakan salah satu cara membalas dendamku. Jangan kau kira Min aku memaafkannya. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya sebelum dia mau minta maaf sendiri di medsos!" Ujar Jungkook menakutkan membuat Jimin bergindik ngeri.

"Sungguh menakutkan!"Guman Jimin menatap Jungkook horror.

"Aku ingin sedikit memberi dia pengajaran." Ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum menakutkan ketika mendengar pendapat Jimin padahal itu hanya Guman Jimin.

"Dan, membuatnya menyukaiku." Lirih Jungkook menegakkkan diri lalu pergi.

Jimin hanya menatap punggung Jungkook lalu memikirkan sesuatu. Dengan cepat dia mengetik lalu menemukan apa yang di cari. Dengan lihai jari memodifikasi aplikasi tersebut lalu merubah beberapa hal disana. Tentu saja, dia bisa karena smartphone sudah di root, tentu saja bisa.

Jungkook kembali lalu menatap bingung dan penasaran ke arah Jimin.

"Kau sedang apa ?" Tanya penasaran sedangkan Jimin tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Jungkook barusan.'

"Selesai!" Ujar Jimin senang lalu menatap mata Jungkook berbinar binar.

"Aku membuatnya!"Teriak Jimin senang sambil mengoncang bahu Jungkook. Dengan cepat di tepis Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau maksud Jimin kamfret ? aku tidak mengerti." Ujar Jungkook. "Jangan gila dulu, Min!" Jerit Jungkook memeluk Jimin.

"Aku bukan Homo! Lepas!"Teriak Jimin berusaha melepaskan pelukkan maut Jungkook.

"Aku tau, cinta kau pada Yoongi hyung sebelah tangan. Tapi please! Jangan gila!" Ujar Jungkook lebay sambil mempererat pelukkannya.

"Ya, ampun. Lepas dulu ada yang mau ku omong." Ujar Jimin lelah tapi teta[ berusaha santai walau dia sedikit geli dengan tingkah absurd Jungkook.

"Pertama aku dan Yoongi ekhm sunbae tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial." Ujar Jimin sambil menghela nafas.

"Smoga kau homo dengan Yoongi Hyung, amin." Celetuk Jungkook refleks.

"Hoy!" Protes Jimin kesal lalu mengatur emosinya.

"Yang kedua aku memodifikasi aplikasi wattpad." Jelas santai. Sedangkan Jungkook melihatnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Min." Ungkap Jungkook jujur. Dia bukan anak NEET seperti Jimin, atau yang lainnya yang begitu paham tentang pemograman.

"Kau tau Auto-Like ?"Tanya Jimin memberi contoh. "Sebenarnya, tujuan kerja hampir sama."

"Aku tidak mengerti min, jangan jelaskan hal yang absurdlah." Tutur Jungkook pasrah lalu menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa.

"Kalau Auto-Like itu diguna untuk mendapatkan like sebanyak apapun kita mau. Jadi aku memodifikasi wattpad yang berhasilku hacker yaitu wattpad update 2016 lalu kuberi sistem yang tujuannya hampir sama dengan auto like, dan booom pasti banyak yang viewers n Vote." Bisik Jimin menjelaskan hati hati ke Jungkook agar Jungkook menangkap inti dari penjelasaannya.

Jungkook itu sebenarnya pintar tapi kalau bego, lola, dan polosnya kumat kepintaran Jungkook bisa hilang entah kemana.

Jungkook diam lalu bangkit. "Lalu gunanya apa ?" Tanya polos membuat Jimin menepuk jidat.

"Ya, Lord kenapa aku punya sahabat seperti ini!" Teriak Jimin alay sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Ya untuk meningkat viewers kau lah bego!" Amuknya membuat Jungkook menutup kedua telinganya yang terkena amukkan Jimin.

"Karena ku perhatikan, rata rata readers Wattpad cenderung mengunjungi ke cerita yang banyak Vote n Viewers." Simpul Jimin mendekap kedua tangannya ke dada.

"Tapi itu sama dengan curang kan ?" Tanya Jungkook entah polos dan bego.

"Bukan curang. Tapi cerdik seperti kancil." Bangga Jimin membuat Jungkook mendengus.

"Apanya yang cerdik ? sudah jelas itu menipu dan licik." Cemooh Jungkook membuat Jimin tersenyum evil.

"Di dunia ini kita itu menjadi pemangsa atau dimangsa." Ujar sombong.

"Tidak ada hubungan bodoh." Sungut Jungkook menyentil dahi Jimin. "Dari pada memberi saran sesat, enak kau pergi belikan aku beberapa roti di Brown Beard." Ujar Jungkook mendorong Jimin ke pintu apartemennya.

"Hey! Kan kau yang lapar!" Protes Jimin berusaha melawan dorongan Jungkook.

"Ya, ya. Sisanya kau bisa membeli 2 potong kue yang berukuran large disana." Tawar Jungkook membuat Jimin menoleh.

"Pay Pay~" Ujar melambaikan tangan ke arah Jimin.

"Hah~" Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen.

Angin musim gugur menyapanya membuat Jungkook mengerutu tentang betapa dinginnya udara ketika hari hari terakhir musim gugur. Perlahan ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya berusaha menghangatkan diri.

"Ah~ sekarang otakku merasa sedikit fresh." Gumannya menikmati angin yang mengusap rambutnya.

"Yo, JJ Bunny!" Sapa tiba tiba membuat Jungkook hampir menendang kebelakang kalau saja ia tidak hafal suara tersebut.

"Hoseok Sunbae." Sapanya formal.

"Kau sedang apa ?"Tanya Hoseok tersenyum. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap ke arah beberapa mobil yang berlalu lalang.

"Kau tau Tae akhir akhir ini menjadi aneh." Ujar Hoseok membuat Jungkook tertarik lalu menatap Hoseok dengan penasaran.

"Dia jadi menjadi pemarah. Bahkan aku tak bisa menilai mana Tae sekarang dengan wanita yang sedang pms." Celotehnya membuat Jungkook tertawa di sebelahnya.

"Kau tau apa perkataan saat melamun ? _Kenapa harus di beri pewarna sih! Hitam putih juga seni._ Itu terus yang ia ucapkan. Aku tak tau apa yang di bicarakan." Ujar Hoseok mengendikkan bahu menyatakan namja itu benar benar tidak tahu kenapa tingkah laku Taehyung jadi aneh akhir akhir ini.

"Ano, Hoseok sunbae tau kan tentang partneran kita...," Jeda Jungkook. Dia bingung apakah dia harus memberitahu Hoseok tentang pertaruhan konyol antara dia dan Taehyung.

Jungkook pikir kenapa ia tak menolak saja pertaruhan itu. Tetapi apa daya jika yang mengadakan pertaruhan konyol adalah sesosok orang yang ia sukai. Jungkook merasa dirinya benar benar bodoh.

"Ya. Ada apa soal itu ?" Tanya Hoseok senang lalu menatap Jungkook lama. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau dan Tae benar benar aneh. Ku rasa kalian berdua ada sesuatu." Goda Hoseok membuat wajah sulit di artikan.

Blush

Wajah Jungkook benar benar memerah. Padahalnya hanya di duga ada sesuatu saja Jungkook merasa berbunga bunga.

"Ku cari ternyata kau ada di sini, dasar." Ujar seseorang membuat Hoseok dan Jungkook segera menoleh ke belakang mereka.

Ada sesosok namja bersyal merah sambil menenteng belanjaan berdiri kurang dari satu meter jarak dengan Jungkook dan Hoseok. Sontak Jungkook memerah dan berusaha bersikap normal.

TBC

Author note : Huhu akhir up :') :') n entar lagi berbuka :D smoga chap tidak membosankan :D

*My Darling Randere itu wattpad punya Shei Suu. Minjam judulnya ya senpai :v

Yoitedumb : Tae emang Tsundere :semua ini akibat terinfeksi virus tsundere akut suga. Maklum yoongi disini kakak tiri Tae :v

JeonJira101 : Iya :D yes kita sama sama suka genre Romance little humor :v. Lenka tau kok menunggu emang nggak enak TwT apalagi menunggu si dia peka :v *Author Baper*

Lalice26 : Ini udah lanjutannya :3 smoga chap ini enggak kecewain kalau kecewa jangan kecewa ya *Smirk*


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Reading ...

./

./

"Ku cari ternyata kau berada di sini, dasar." Ujar seseorang membuat Hoseok dan Jungkook segera menoleh ke belakang mereka.

"Apa ?" Ujar Taehyung ketus ke arah Jungkook yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Itu syal mu ? Kau suka warna merah ?" Tanya Jungkook spontas. Kalau iya Jungkook akan membuat catatan mental tentang kesukaan Taehyung.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka warna merah dan lagian ini bukan syal ku. Dasar kepo." Balas Taehyung datar dan ketus padahal setengah mati ia berbohong kalau ia menyukai merah.

"Ish. Aku kan hanya bertanya buka kepo." Balas Jungkook ketus dan menutupi keingin tahuannya yang begitu meluap luap akan namja di depannya ini.

"Ekhm, kok tipis sekali ya keberadaanku disini ?" Singgung Hoseok yang sedari tadi di kacangi Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Eh, aku baru melihatmu sekarang Hyung. Kau darimana saja Hobie Hyung ?" Tanya Taehyung sakartis padahal dari awal dia sudah menyapa tuh mahkluk.

"Jahat banget sahabatku satu ini." Gerutu Hoseok lebay membuat Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Berisik." Jungkook terkikik melihat tingkah Taehyung dan Hoseok yang baginya begitu lucu.

"Ayo pulang hobie hyung," Ujar Taehyung menarik lengan Hoseok.

"Tapi JJ Bunny akan kesepian...," Ujar Hoseok mewek. "Ya, kan JJ Bunny ?"Tanya Hoseok meminta bantuan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerti kode Hoseok hanya mengangguk. "Aku sedang menunggu seseo-"

"Tidak ada hubungan denganku." Balas Taehyung ketus memotong perkataan Jungkook duluan.

"Jahat banget Tae, lihat Jungkook mau menangis nih." Ujar Hoseok sambil merangkul Jungkook.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ujar Taehyung mengalah. Lalu memandang ke arah jalanan.

'Ugh, awkarin banget eh awkward banget.' Batin Jungkook.

"Neh, Kookie bagaimana partneran kita ?"Tanya Hoseok menanyakan lagi membuat Jungkook tak berkutik.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang ternyata sedang menatapnya tajam.

'Eh, K-k-kenapa Tae menatapku ? Apa dia ingin aku merahasiakannya kah ? Tidak memberitahu Hoseok kah ? atau memintaku menjelaskan ke Hoseok kah ? Aku harus apa Ya Tuhan ?' Batin Jungkook frustrasi.

"Itu aku ... aku pikir ada benarnya perkataan Tae...," Jeda Jungkook lalu menunduk karena ia merasa tatapan Taehyung makin menakutkan.

'Maafkan aku, aku masih mau berpartner dengan Hoseok-Hyung. Tapi...,'

"Aku hanya akan menghancurkan reputasi Hoseok-hyung saja."

'Ngomong apa aku ?' Batin Jungkook kacau.

"Benar. Untung otak tumpul Jungkook bisa berkerja. Lagian dia mau belajar dengan ku dulu," Imbuh Taehyung tiba tiba membuat Jungkook terkejut dan sedikit kesal karena di hina.

"Iya, maka dari itu maaf ya ?"Ujar Jungkook tersenyum berusaha menutupi keinginannya.

"Oh, Begitu. Pantas Line aku tidak di baca sejak kemarin." Ujar Hoseok terdengar kecewa membuat sebuah rasa bersalah di hati Jungkook karena menolak Hoseok yang baik.

Sedangkan Taehyung entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia sekali di hatinya mendengar penuturan Hoseok dan Jungkook.

"Tidak apa. Lain kali saja. Kalau sudah berguru dengan Tae bejad ini, kita buat webtoon bersama ya ?" Tanya Hoseok dengan senyuman fakesmile.

"Hoy aku tidak bejad!" Protes Taehyung jengkel.

"Nde!" Balas Jungkook dengan cengirannya.

"Kau sudah mengeluarkan cerita di wattpad Kook ?" Tanya Taehyung tersenyum mengejek.

"Belum. Tapi kalau sudah ku syuting ku post nanti," Balas Jungkook membuat Hoseok bingung.

"Kalian membahas apa ? kok aku tidak paham." Tanya Hoseok penasaran dengan topik tiba tiba terganti.

"Penyebab Taehyung aneh dan marah marah tentang cara mewarnai webtoon dan sebagainya karena dia mau...," Jeda Jungkook sedikit mengode sedangkan Taehyung memerah. "Karena aku penasaran dengan dunia kalian berdua." Ujar Taehyung memerah merasa malu.

"Sialan." Umpat Taehyung kesal karena wajah masih memerah.

"Ugh, Cutie-Tae!" Teriak Hoseok heboh sambil mencubit pipi Taehyung.

"Hoy lepaskan! Hoy!" Teriak Taehyung seraya meringis kesakitan.

"JONGKOOK MAEN YOK!" Teriak Jimin cempreng tepat di belakang Jungkook membuat Jungkook syok dan hampir pingsan.

"OY SYAITON ! MATAMU NAMPAKKAN AKU DI DEPANMU ! MATAMU JULING YA ?"Teriak Jungkook tak kalah cempreng membuat kuping Jimin, Hoseok dan Taehyung berdengung seketika.

"BISA TIDAK KALIAN DIAM ?!" Bentak Taehyung ikut ikutan berteriak.

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK WAKIL CABE!" Balas Jungkook keceplosan membuat tangan Taehyung langsung mengcekram helaian rambutnya.

"Kyaaa! Ampun Tae, ampun!" Ujar Jungkook memcoba menjauhkan tangan jahanam Taehyung di rambutnya.

"Pffft." Tawa tertahan Jimin pun pecah melihat sahabat bangcat di bully doinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Hoseok mengelus punggung Taehyung sambil berguman istigfar bang, ntar puasa batal.

"Ck, ayo pulang." Ujar Taehyung kesal sambil menyeret Hoseok untuk pulang.

"Ayo pulang, min." Ujar Jungkook ikut ikutan kesal sambil menyeret Jimin pulang.

.

Entah mengapa Jimin harus datang sekolah pagi pagi sekali. Dia sendiri saja tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya pingin pergi ke sekolah pagi pagi.

Dengan malas Jimin membuka pintu kelas dengan kunci cadangan lalu memasukki kelasnya yang masih sepi. Saat menghidupkan sambungan data di smartphonenya tengkuk Jimin seketika merinding.

From : Jeon Bangcat Jungkook.

Min, kalau hari ini jangan datang pagi pagi ya~ soalnya ada Yoongi Hyung, tapi kalau kau suka datang aja *3*)/

"Ada siapa disini ?" Tanya suara berat yang Jimin kenali seketika membuat Jimin membeku. Jimin berusaha sembunyi di bawah meja dan berharap sang pemilik suara itu tidak memasukki kelas.

"Selamat pagi Yoongi Hyung!" Sapa Jungkook diluar sana tak lama kemudian.

"Selamat pagi, Kook." Sapa Yoongi ramah. "Tumben datang pagi, ada apa ?" Tanya Yoongi membuat Jimin mengernyit jijik. "Dasar Sunbae ular. Sok baik padahal jahanam." Desis Jimin mengejek.

"Karena Jimin kamfret meninggalkanku. Dasar bantet sialan." Ujar Jungkook menggerutu kesal.

"Oh, ada Manusia alay dan sok kegantengan ya disini ? katakan padanya KAU AKAN KUSERET KE BK KALAU MASIH NYOLONG DATA SEKOLAH." Ujar Yoongi sengaja membesarkan suara agar Jimin mendengarkannya.

"Ugh, tanpa kau keraskan suaramu aku juga mendengarnya dasar Sunbae bon cabe!" Umpat Jimin di bawah meja.

Tak lama kemudian Jeon Jungkook berjalan memasukki kelasnya terdengar dari suara langkah kakinya.

"Sudah pergi sunbae bon cabe itu ?"Tanya Jimin menegakkan badannya.

"Sudah." Jawab Jungkook singkat lalu mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi belakang Jimin.

"Min, tadi malamkan aku publish ceritaku di wattpad kok cuman satu yang nge-voted ? dan mirisnya itu cuman diriku." Curhat Jungkook membuat Jimin terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau punya pengikut ?" Tanya lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Tidak." Jawab Jungkook polos.

"Kau sudah mempromosikan ceritamu ?"Tanya Jimin mencoba bersabar.

'Jangan marah marah ntar cepat tua.'Batin Jimin menenangkan dirinya.

"Tidak." Jawab Jungkook yang sama. Sama sama polos membuat Jimin nyaris menjambak rambut Jungkook.

"Memang apa hubungannya min?" Tanya Jungkook bingung.

"MANA ADA ORANG TAHU JUNGKOOK KAMFRET!" Amuk Jimin akhirnya memecah keheningan membuat beberapa teman sekelas masuk langsung berhenti.

"Tenang min, tenang nanti kau jadi tua aku malas berteman dengan kau yang kriput." Ujar Jungkook masih sempat mengejek Jimin.

"YA LORD SABARKAN DIRI INI YA LORD!" Ringis Jimin alay sambil memegang daerah dadanya seakan jantungnya sedang sakit. Lebeh -_-

"Seperti ini saja. Pakai sja apk yang kuracang khusus kayak anak sendiri dan kuberi nama malika-" Ujar Jimin menjeda akibat salah naskah. "Khusus untukmu, jadi pake aja." Sarannya sesat.

Jungkook yang bingung dan polos hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kalau Tae kalah aku tidak jadi berpartner dengan Tae." Ujar mendesah pelan.

"ASDFGHJKL kau mau menang atau kalah sih Kook ? BUNUH AKU KOOK BUNUH!" Teriak Jimin frustasi dengan Jungkook yang plin plan.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Jungkook polos membuat Jimin nyaris meledak.

"Apa motivasimu masuk kedua orange ini ?" Tanya Jimin mencoba bersabar dengan ke-bego-an luar binasa Jungkook.

"Mengikuti pertaruhan Tae." Jawab Jungkook tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Lalu kalau menang kau akan dapat apa dari Tae ?"

"Berpartner dengan Hoseok. Tapi sekarang aku minta Tae jadi parnertku jadi bagaimana dong ?" Tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Tanpa taruhan ?"Tanya Jimin memastikan lagi. Jungkook mengangguk kaku. Sedangkan Jimin terdiam.

"Kau masih ingin meneruskan perkerjaan di dunia orange dan meninggalkan webtoon ?"Tanya Jimin menanyakan apa tindakkan Jungkook kedepan.

"Memang aku meninggalkan dunia webtoon ?" Tanya Jungkook terkejut dengan pertanyaan barusan Jimin. Jimin mengangguk tanpa ragu membuat Jungkook terdiam.

"Kau tidak update sudah lebih 2 minggu. Dan, tidak memberi alasan apapun ke readersmu." Ujar Jimin memberitahu Jungkook. "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Tae, dan pertaruhan konyolmu yang tidak jelas." Singgung Jimin.

"Apa sebegitu sukanya kau dengan sosok Kim Taehyung ?" Tanya Jimin lirih dan Jungkook dapat melihat raut wajah Jimin yang terluka akan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu aku menyukai Taehyung kenapa masih bertanya ?" Tanya Jungkook telak membuat Jimin menunduk lalu menggeleng sekilas.

"Aku lupa akan hal itu, Hahaha." Tawa Jimin hambar lalu mengambil smartphonenya. "Soalnya malam tadi signal buruk jadi gagal serang base lawan. Makanya aku ngelantur begini." Alasan Jimin sambil berbalik badan.

'Bodoh kenapa aku jadi baper begini sih ?' Batin Jimin kesal.

Lalu menatap layar lcd smartphonenya.

'Kok, aku merasa marah mengetahui fakta Jungkook lebih memilih dunia orange dari pada webtoon ? Merasa di selingkuhi gitu ?' Batin Jimin kacau. Otaknya tak fokus lagi menyerang base lawan.

 _Sugar Free memasukki clan_

'Jangan bilang ini salah satu Author di dunia orange itu ?'

Sugar free : Oy bantet jadikan aku Elder! Jangan pura pura amnesia kau lupa denganku, dasar penyolong data sekolah sok seksi sok keren -_-

Muka Jimin langsung speechless menatap chat yang dikirim sugar free itu.

'Siapa lagi kalau bukan sunbae bon cabe ck' Batin Jimin menatap chat di clannya.

'Sunbae bon cabe itu juga salah satu author terkenal ? kok di sekolah ini banyak Author terkenal di dunia bacaan online sih!' Gerutu Jimin kesal.

"Min, maaf jangan marah Min." Cicit Jungkook tiba tiba di sebelah Jimin membuat Jimin menoleh.

"Iya aku maafkan tapi jangan sampe tidak update webtoon itu. Aku pembaca setia kau kamfret, dasar membuat orang mati penasaran aja." Keluh Jimin tampak ogah ogahan memaafkan Jungkook padahal dalam hati ihklas.

"Kau kan belum pernah mati, kenapa kau berkata membuat orang mati penasaran ? kau pernah mati ya ?" Tanya Jungkook polos membuat Jimin nyaris membanting smartphone kesayangannya.

.

"Hyung, aku tidak mengerti." Ujar Taehyung kesal mengacak surainya lalu membanting badannya di atas sofa.

"Kau kenapa sih tidak jelas seperti ini ? Datang bulan ?"Tanya Yoongi. Namja pucat itu hanya stay cool di sebelah Taehyung yang kini mengeliat seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Aku berhenti nulis hanya ingin mengetahui dunia namja manis itu. Yang benar saja." Ujar nyaris berteriak frustrasi kalau saja dia tidak harus jaga image.

"Sekarang kau mengatakan dia manis ? Benarkah Tae ?"Tanya Yoongi malah menggoda alih alih mendengarkan curhatan si Taehyung.

"Auh Taehyungie sudah besar, sudah bisa mandi sendiri." Goda lagi sambil cekikikan.

"Ish aku serius Hyung! Dasar Pabo-Hyung. Kau sangat berbeda jika di sekolah persis Tsundere pms." Ujar mengejek Hyungnya. Sedangkan Yoongi mengerucut bibir kesal lalu mencubit perut Taehyung.

"Daripada kau. Kau malah mirip Tante Baek, cabe. Padahal dirumah seperti anak bayi besar. Dasar adik tidak tahu diri." Ujar gemes sambil mencubit pinggang Taehyung.

"Give up Hyung, Give up." Ujar masih meringis kesakitan akibat cubitan sayang Yoongi.

"Aku mau curhat bukan bercanda." Protesnya lalu mulai merapikan penampilannya agak berantakkan.

"Oh, aku seperti mendengar permintaan yeoja yang kasmaran." Goda Yoongi masih setia mengolok ngolok Taehyung. Adik tiri cabenya.

"EOMMA! YOONGI-HYUNG JAHAT EOMMA HUEE!" Teriak Taehyung pura pura tertindas membuat wajah Yoongi datar melihat akting kekanak kanakkan Taehyung.

"Yoongi minta maaf dengan adikmu!" Teriak Eomma mereka dari lantai bawah.

"BAIKLAH EOMMA!" Teriaknya. Lalu menatap Taehyung tajam sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Baiklah, curhat sana. Dasar bayi besar." Ujar Yoongi ketus sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Aku juga menyayangi mu Big Brother." Balas membuat Yoongi gatal untuk memukul bocah 16 tahun di depannya. Padahal sebentar lagi Taehyung akan masuk umur ke 17-nya tapi tingkahnya dengan Yoongi masih kekanak kanakan dan tidak mau mengalah. Dasar bocah.

"Apa yang aku lakukan hyung ? kau tau pewarnaaku di webtoon wise fools masih kurang-"

"Tunggu sebentar Tae. Kau tidak melanjutkan ceritamu di Wattpad ?" Potong Yoongi cepat membuat Taehyung terdiam sebentar lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya tidak gatal.

"Ya begitu Hyung. Aku kalau harus fokus penuh dengan suatu cerita aku tidak akan bisa menduakannya." Ujar Taehyung lirih sambil menunduk.

"Kau membuatku ingin menonjokmu." Komentar Yoongi akhirnya setelah lama diam mencerna penuturan lebay dari Taehyung.

"Hyung sendiri apakah sudah menyelesaikan 3 My Darling series ?" Tuduhnya balik membuat Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Aku malahan setengah halaman lagi." Ujarnya lalu mengusap wajahnya. Lalu menatap Taehyung melotot. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaran bocah tengik." Ujar kesal.

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Elak Taehyung membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Begini saja," Ujar Yoongi bernego. "Aku mendengar dari Park-Kamfret kau akan berpartneran ama Jungkook." Bisiknya membuat tubuh Taehyung menegang.

"Tidak kok hyung." Bantah Taehyung. "Park Kamfret siapa ?" Tanya Taehyung merasa asing dengan julukkan Yoongi satu itu. Biasanya kakaknya tidak segan memanggil nama seseorang bukan memanggil nama marganya.

" .Si.A"Ujar Yoongi mengeja.

Seketika ada ide jahil di otak liciknya.

"EOMMA YOONGI HYUNG PUNYA PACAR! YEOJA CHINGU EOMMA!"Teriak Taehyung tiba tiba membuat Yoongi terlonjak kaget langsung membekap mulut Taehyung.

"Dengar! Kau tahu aku Gay kenapa kau bilang aku punya Yeoja chingu ?"Tanya Yoongi kesal lalu melepas bekapannya dari mulut Taehyung.

"EOMMA PA-"

"Bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak! PARK KAMFRET ITU BUKAN PACARKU ISH!" Amuk Yoongi sambil membekap mulut Taehyung lagi.

"Jangan menyebut nama itu lagi." Ancam Yoongi membuat Taehyung pura pura mengangguk pasrah.

'Siapa namja itu ? Mata mata Yoongi hyung?' Batin Taehyung yang diserbu berbagai macam duga dugaan tentang siapa itu Park Kamfret yang disebutkan hyungnya.

"Apakah namja itu ada hubungan dengan Jungkook ?" Tebak Taehyung membuat Yoongi menoleh.

"ANAK ANAK AYO TURUN! WAKTUNYA MAKAN MALAM!" Teriak Eomma kesayangan mereka membuat Yoongi menghela nafas lega. Secara tidak langsung ia terbebas dari pertanya menjebak adiknya.

Grep

Tangan Yoongi di tahan Taehyung. Taehyung mengenggam tangan Yoongi erat dan menanyakan sekali lagi tentang hubungan Jimin dan Jungkook dengan wajah mengeras. Dia terlihat marah.

"Mereka berdua dekat sekali." Ujar sekilas lalu menyentak tangan Taehyung meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri.

Pintu kamar mereka tertutup menyisakan Taehyung sendiri.

Entah mengapa hati Taehyung bergemuruh tak suka mendengar ada namja yang begitu dekat dengan Jungkook. Entah mengapa ia menjadi egois seperti ini. Perlahan Taehyung berjalan mundur lalu terjatuh terduduk.

"Aku tidak egois. Aku hanya tak suka." Gumannya mengulang ngulang perkataannya seperti mantra. "Lagi pula, kenapa aku harus memikir namja itu." Tandasnya lalu bangkit.

Taehyung bertekad mengenyahkan perasaan aneh yang tiba tiba muncul begitu saja itu.

.

TBC

Author note : yeay Author up lagi :'v kok kerasa genre drama ya ? Kebanyakan baca wattpad kali ya ? :'v btw tampak hubungan Jimin-Yoongi makin harmonis ya ?


	7. Chapter 7

Deadline

"Kita akan membuat apa ya sebagai partner ?" pertanya polos nan lugu dari Jungkook membuatTaehyung nyaris memekik nyaring jika saja otak warasnya melarang keras.

Bagaimana tidak ? Jungkook tidak memikirkan pengajuan proyek ? Yang benar saja! Tidak heran jika tidak penerbit yang mau memberi sport.

"K-kau ini...aku heran kenapa kau bisa memasuki 3 besar komik resmi di webtoon." Gerutu Taehyung tidak habis pikir. Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Bagaimana kau mengambil tema Romance Comedy atau Drama Hurt yang begitu di sukai ?" Saran Taehyung sedikit iba melihat begitu payahnya Jungkook dalam menuangkan ide.

"Aku tak tau. Genre ku sukai hanya Fantasy." Jawab Jungkook polos membuat Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Kau begitu polos. Aku tak yakin kau bisa mengambar gambar erotis." Sindir Taehyung.

"Apa aku harus berlatih gambar erotis Tae-Saem ?" Tanya Jungkook menatap Taehyung sambil memiringkan kepala.

"BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU!" Sanggah Taehyung dengan muka memerah padam. "Aku tak menyangka kau begitu polos dan lugu untuk ukuran anak SMA." Ungkap Taehyung jujur.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan genre-"

"Aku akan belajar tentang erotis, Tae-Saem!" Ujar Jungkook tiba tiba bangkit dengan penuh semangat.

"B-bukan be-"

"Aku pulang dulu Hoseok-Sunbae, Tae-saem!"

Brak

Pintu ruangan rumah tertutup setelah kepergian Jungkook.

"Tak kusangka kau mengajar hal yang begituan terhadap namja manis, Tae." Goda Hoseok.

"BUKAN BEGITU!" Teriak Taehyung nyaring .

.

"Jim, kau tau cara membuat wanita seksi atau erotis tidak ?" Tanya Jungkook polos nyaris membuat Jimin tersedak air mineral di minumnya.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Jimin seadanya.

'Gila nih anak! Biasa polos bin bego kok nanya begituan ya ?' Batin Jimin lalu terlintas di otak kata neneknya dulu.

" _Cu, keingintahuan dapat membunuh kepolosanmu."_

'Pasti Jungkook begitu! Tidak kusangka kau akan cepat sedewasa ini!' Batin Jimin alay.

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa mengambar jika aku tidak melihat aslinya sendiri." Keluh Jungkook sambil cemberut.

"MAKSUDMU KAU MAU MELIHAT YEOJA TELANJANG ?!" Teriak Jimin beroktaf oktaf membuat telinga Jungkook berdengung seketika. Jangan lupa siswa siswi ang berlalu lalang tiba tiba berhenti dan menatap mereka aneh.

"TIDAK BEGITU PABO! SIAPA YANG MESUM ?" Balas Jungkook tak kalah sengit dan sedikit malu.

"LALU KENAPA KAU BERKATA BEGITU !" Balas Jimin lagi membuat wajah Jungkook tambah memerah malu.

"AKU TIDAK MESUM!" Teriak Jungkook dengan wajah memerah. Setelah berteriak Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Jimin sendiri. Jimin mendengus kesal lalu pergi bodoh amat dengan tingkah Jungkook barusan.

"Jimin bodoh! Padahal aku ingin latihan untuk menjadi partner yang baik bagi Taehyung huh!" Keluhnya lalu matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu pandangan menyesekan hati.

Taehyung dan Irene lagi berdua di bangku taman.

"Kok, si Irene duduk di sebelah Taehyung ?" Tanya Jungkook tiba tiba kesal. Jungkook segera membalikan badan. Baru beberapa langkah kaki Jungkook tak sengaja memijak kaleng bekas.

'Aduh gawat! Bagaimana Taehyung melihatku tadi ?' Batin Jungkook membeku dan tak beranjak sedikit pun.

"Jungkook!"

Deg

Mata Jungkook membulat dengan malu malu dan sangat yakin bahwa itu Taehyung. Jungkook mulai berjalan menjauhi Taehyung seakan kecewa gitu.

"Tunggu Jungkook aku menjelasi-" Belum sempat seseorang mengejar Jungkook, Jungkook langsung berbalik badan tiba tiba membuat omongan seseorang itu terputus.

"Cukup Tae, aku tak- Rose ? Bukannya yang manggil aku adalah..." Omongan Jungkook terputus ketika sadar apa barusan terjadi seketika muka Jungkook memerah padam.

"Jeon Jungkook ? Halo ?" Panggil Yeoja itu sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Jungkook.

"KYAAAA!" Teriak Jungkook selanjutnya yang memekak telinga.

Meanwhile...

"Kau dengar sesuatu Tae ?" Tanya Irene bingung sedangkan Taehyung mengendik bahu acuh tapi dalam hati ketawa melihat tingkah lucu Jungkook.

.

"Jimin-ah~" Panggil Jungkook sambil menggoyang goyang tangan Jimin.

"Kenapa Kook ? PMS ?" Tanya cuek sambil mengetik beberapa bahasa program di notebooknya.

"Ish Aku namja Pabo!" Protes Jungkook sambil merengek.

"Lalu kenapa ?"Tanya Jimin lelah menghadapi tingkah kekanak kanakan sahabatnya in. Pikiran tidak fokus lagi membuat pinching web.

"Ini lebih penting dari Raisa punya tunangan!"

"Bisa tidak Kook jangan ungkit itu lagi ? My heart not rafofo hiks." Seketika Jimin patah hati mengingat idola favorite sudah memiliki tunangan. Maklum walau Jimin rada rada gitu dia suka artis asal Jepang (?) yang satu itu.

"Sensi amat kau min. Aku yang mau curhat bukan kau, Jim!" Keluh Jungkook kesal.

"Ya udah. Kau mau curhat tentang apa ? Tentang model wanita untuk komik porno mu itu ?"

"JIMIN! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MESUM!" Teriak Jungkook menutup kedua mukanya memerah.

"SIAPA YANG NUDUH KAU MESUM KOOK ? LALU BUKAN MESUM UNTUK JULUKANMU APALAGI ?" Teriak Jimin tak habis pikir kenapa Jungkook tidak mau di cap mesum. Di cap mesum juga enggak merugikan ya kan ?

"POKOKNYA AKU BUKAN MESUM!" Teriak Jungkook tetap tak mau di cap mesum.

"WAJAR KOOK ! COWOK SEMUANYA MESUM!" Ujar Jimin kesal dan agak sedikit dongkol.

"TAPI KAU YANG PALING MESUM DI ANTARA SEMUA ITU!" Tetap tidak mau di bilang mesum

"MWO ?" Ujar Jimin terkejut. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan kok Jungkook menuduh dirinya paling mesum.

"BERHENTI!" Teriak namja pucat tiba tiba di antara mereka berdua.

"Bisa tidak kalian tidak berteriak teriak ? Bukan kalian saja punya kuping kami juga. Kalau kalian mau bertengkar tentang hubungan jangan di sini, di hutan aja sana!" Ujar Sunbae ber-tag Min Yoongi itu menatap Jimin dan Jungkook bergantian.

"SIAPA JUGA MAU JADI PACAR DIA!" Teriak Jimin dan Jungkook serempak sambil menunjuk.

"Sudah cukup. Setelah pulang sekolah kalian punguti sampah di halaman belakang sekolah!" Perintah Yoongi arogan dan ketus.

"Tapi sunbae ...," Protes Jungkook. Bayangkan halaman belakang sekolah itu luas dan terkenal angker Jungkook sih tidak apa tapi Jimin ?

"Tidak ada tapi tapian! Kalau kalian melawan petinggi Osis kalian akan masuk kedalam buku hitam!" Ujar Yoongi dingin.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu, Sunbae. Aku tidak akan menduakanmu kok." Goda Jimin membuat Jungkook keselek.

'Sejak kapan dia bisa sealay ini ?' Batin Jungkook horror.

Kretek kretek

Yoongi meremas remas buku buku jari berancang rancang untuk membina atau membinasakan ? adik tingkat alay di depannya ini.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya nitip doa saja supaya mati Jimin tidak terlalu sakit. Itu aja cukup. Jahat sekali kau Kook -_-

"PARK JIMIN KEMARI KAU!"

"AMPUUUN KAN DIRIKU DINDA! OH NO!"

"JANGAN LARI KAU SETAN MESUM!"

"KAU ISTRI SETAN MESUM SUNBAE KYAAA"

Jungkook semakin sweatdrop jadinya.

"Jungkook. Ada yang ingin bicarakan padamu."

Jungkook tau siapa yang berbicara ini. Suara yang membuatnya sedikit sial hari ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's note :

Hai reader atau silent reader yang masih membaca ff ini sorry lama sekali updatenya tapi Lenka janji akan seperti dulu lagi yaitu rajin update. Jika kerasa agak aneh atau emang aneh dari chap sebelum ke chap ini harap maklum ya, ide tiba tiba nge-lost 'kan kamfret namanya -_-


End file.
